The Twin Sister
by Geekysarcasm
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister, but she isn't completely normal. Her adoptive father is Sirius Black. Godfathers are Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. What happens when the only friend she's ever had betrays her? Who will she choose: Sirius (her father) or Harry (her brother). This is a bad summary, sorry. Rated T because I wasn't sure what to label it as. (more based off of movies)
1. Peek Into My Life

My name is Yuri Potter-Black. I've been told that I have a twin brother named Harry. I've seen him in my dreams, facing Voldemort, playing Quidditch, and getting friends. I should probably let you in on some secrets about me before I start at the beginning. I'm a vampire and a witch. Normally vampires kill their prey but the woman that bit me took a liking to me. My witch powers influenced the vampire venom flowing through my veins, and because of my witch powers, I have powers that no one in the world has. I can control fire, water, air, and earth (plant life). I have relatives that are alive but they are not related to me by blood. I have two godparents but I call them my uncles. I heard that my birth parents were killed by Voldemort and that my adoptive father, Sirius Black, was put in a jail for wizards called Azkaban. Uncle Severus, Lucius Malfoy, and Headmaster Dumbledore have visited me in my attic. Now for the beginning. I was given to a muggle woman across the street from Harry Potter and my uncle and aunt Dursley. I never knew this though. The woman I was given to had always wanted a daughter and since she couldn't have one herself, she gladly took me in. I was almost six years old when Annabel adopted a five year old girl that looked as if she was Annabel's daughter. As soon as Clementine was came home I was abandoned. Annabel decided I could live in the attic and my room was given to Clementine. As if I had never been there, Annabel and Clementine forgot about me. I was always quiet because I felt that if I made a noise they would come upstairs and kick me out because they didn't know who I was. The day before my sixth birthday I woke up to find a beautiful woman sitting on my windowsill. Her blue eyes were the most noticeable thing about her. With tan skin, brown hair, and blue eyes the name that came to my mind was Melissa. I don't know why but the name suited her.

I rubbed my eyes as I walked towards her, "Melissa?" I questioned.

"Good. We've already connected enough that you know my name. Come here darling," as soon as she said this I didn't hesitate to walk towards her. As she pulled me up to her lap she smiled, "Beautiful red, curly hair with brilliant blue eyes. The rumors of Lily and James not only having Harry have been true. He looks exactly like James except that he has Lily's eyes. You're the opposite. You look like Lily with James' eyes," her eyes gleamed as she said this, "I'm going to bite your neck. It's going to sting at first but don't worry. The stinging only lasts a couple of seconds." I sat in wonder as the woman's teeth went in my skin. It actually felt good. I felt like someone needed me. When she was done she placed her hands around my neck I knew that this would be the true time that I would die. I didn't know how I could accept this with eager. Melissa suddenly released her hands. "I'm so sorry. The terrible people here deserve to die, not you. I will contact people that will be happy that I have found where precious Yuri Potter has been placed." I looked up as she said this only to find no one. I started feeling woozy. I awoke in clothing that fitted me. I blinked my eyes slowly, not opening them. The warm sunlight hit my skin and the breeze ruffled my hair. I must be dead. This all feels pleasant.

"Are you awake yet Yuri?" a voice that I automatically felt calmed by spoke. I sat up quickly to find the source of this voice. I found four men and a younger boy by my bedside. I blinked in confusion and I rubbed my neck. There was a bandage around my neck? Where did that come from? That was when I realized what had happened.

"Today is my birthday! I'm six! Well, if I wasn't dead I would be six," I trailed off.

"Dead?" the man with slick black hair and a nice voice said, "you aren't dead sweetie."

"I'm not?" I stared.

He laughed again, "You are very much alive. Let me introduce everyone," he cleared his throat, "I'm Severus Snape, this is Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco, Remus Lupin, and Headmaster Dumbledore." I walked over to the boy that looked about my age.

His face reddened once I started touching him. "D-Draco," I mumbled. I felt a liking for this boy. "Draco!" I yelled wrapping my arms around his neck.

I don't know why but I wanted to sink my teeth into this beautiful blonde boy in front of me. I hadn't even noticed my fangs were bared until his father pulled me off of him.

"Idiot child! Do not let your cravings take control of you!" Mr. Malfoy yelled as he stood with Draco away from me.

"I-I'm so sorry," I stuttered with tears dripping down my face, "I don't know what happened."

"Mister Malfoy," the man named Snape said with a hiss, "upset my dear Yuri again and it will be the last thing you do." Mr. Malfoy smirked and took a few steps back.

"My you're just too cute to handle!" Mr. Lupin said smiling a wolfish smile, "Lily and James would have..."

"That's enough Remus," Headmaster said, "the girl needn't be reminded of her family that she never knew." I don't think anyone had noticed that I hadn't been in our world for a while now. I had been swimming in Draco's memories and when his father pulled me off of him I dove into his. And now that Mr. Snape was holding me I was in his. I could hear the men talking but it was all background noise to me. I was focusing on Snape's memories. It turns out that Severus Snape and Remus Lupin are my godfathers. My mother, Lily, wanted Severus to be my godfather because it was his idea to hide our family and she found out; meanwhile, James and Sirus (both my fathers?) agreed that Remus should be my godfather too since he's an old friend of the family. In Uncle Sev's memories I found out that he had been madly in love with my mother Lily and hated both of my fathers, James and Sirus. I finally came back to reality to find all of the men arguing in whispers. I knew it was about me but I didn't care.

"So you're back now I see," smirked Draco, "enjoy where ever you went?"

"Oh very much. I found out a lot of things. Like if Uncle Sev hadn't switched sides and told Dumbledore that Voldemort was coming after my family I wouldn't be alive," I smiled fondly holding onto the warm, fuzzy feeling other people's memories gave me.

"So, anyone you touch you see their memories?" Draco asked, staring deeply into my eyes.

I nodded, "But I didn't get to see all of your memories."


	2. Draco, Take Me Away

I awoke as I started falling into Draco's memories again. I think my happiest moment was on my sixth birthday because I had met so many people. I looked around my room hoping to find that I still had some food that Uncle Sev had brought me last week. I slipped out of bed to find that my shirt and bra were too tight again. "Urgh, why do I keep growing out of my tops so much often!" I grunted, slipping off my shirts and putting on a light gray pair knee-high socks, purple underwear, denim shorts, and purple bra that had been too big just last week, which now fit perfectly, and a dark gray long sleeve shirt that had been too big before. I started stretching out. "Stiff limbs suck. I could have slept standing up and I wouldn't be this sore." I heard a deep chuckling and I stiffened.

"Do you always complain this much in the morning Yuri?" Draco laughed.

I blushed. How hadn't I noticed that he was here? "You didn't see me changing did you?" I yelled.

"Of course not. I stared at the wall," he smirked.

"Wait, since your here does that mean-?" I trailed off.

"Yes, the muggles downstairs forgot you lived here and that you were ever part of the family. You get to leave with me today!" Draco smiled. I ran over to hug him and he lifted me and spun me in a circle. We smiled and stood there holding each other for a minute. "You have everything together?" Draco asked.

I laughed, "Just give me a second I need to get my under clothes, socks, pants, and shoes."

"What about your shirts?" he cocked his head.

"They don't fit any more!" I giggled. I laced up my boots and grabbed my small sack full of the only items I've ever owned.

"You're going to have a lot more than that once we get to Diagon Alley and stay at The Leaky Cauldron," Draco smirked. Draco walked over to my window and pulled it open, "Say goodbye to this place because you won't be coming back." I said goodbye in my mind. It will be nice to leave. I haven't been outside in more than eight years.

"Wait, how are we getting down?" I asked. It was a long way down to the ground.

Draco took my things and said, "Just trust me." After he jumped out he called after me, "Jump down into my arms! I'll catch you!" I thought a second. Wait, I can float. I don't need him to catch me.

"Don't catch me! I want to try my control!" I yelled. He stepped back and then I jumped. I gracefully floated down to the ground. "What did you think?" I smiled.

"You're amazing!" Draco yelled, hugging me. The door started to open. "Crap!" Draco grabbed me and ran across the street. We started walking in front of the house across the street that I had always stared at from my window. Just then I heard complaining from a boy's mouth. I then lost my focus and fell face first on the ground.

"Owwww," I moaned. I pushed myself up using my elbows.

"Yuri!" Draco called running back to me, "you okay?" He offered his hand to me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I tripped on my own feet," I smiled as I took his hand and he helped me up.

"You're so clumsy and cute," Draco smiled.

"What was that last one?" I smirked.

"Hey are you alright?" the boy that had been taking out the garbage called as he ran towards us.

I was just about to answer when I heard Draco snort, "Well this is where you live, you look like a servant!"

"Shut up Malfoy," the dark haired boy said. I smacked Draco.

"Hey what was that for, Yuri?" Draco frowned.

"Don't be rude. Sorry about him sometimes Draco doesn't know how to be nice to anyone except me," I stuck my tongue out.

The boy looked deep in thought before he said, "Yuri translates to Lily doesn't it?"

I smiled, "I was named Yuri after my mother Lily."

"Let's go. We need to get there by nighttime Yuri," Draco said impatiently.

"I hope to see you again! Byee!" I called out as Draco dragged me away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Where are we going?" I asked curious as to why we had been walking around for more than half an hour.

"We need to go somewhere to where we can summon a bus to come pick us up and drive us to my place to grab a few things," Draco replied looking angry.

"Why don't we just summon the bus here?" I asked looking at the little children running around and their family members chasing after them.

"All the muggles make it hard to summon the bus. Also, it's a night bus," he sighed.

"Wait, we have to walk around until nighttime?" I sat down on the ground.

"Fine," Draco sighed, "we'll stay here for now. I don't have any way to contact my father to have him come get us."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "I have something I've been wanting to try out! A new power!"

"Go ahead! What is it?" Draco sat up looking excited.

"I can communicate through telepathy. I've been trying with Uncle Sev.," I smiled. I took a deep breath, _"Uhm, Mister Malfoy. It's Yuri. Draco wants you to come pick us up. I'll send the coordinates to you."_

I sat there for a couple of seconds before I heard, _"Ah Miss Yuri. I see he's just as impatient and ever. I also see that you've been practicing your telepathy. I'll be over right away."_

"What happened?" Draco asked staring at me, "your eyes turned into a weird foggy light blue color. Did it work?"

"He's on his way," I said slowly.

"You feeling okay?" Draco asked, "you look extremely tired and your eyes look a bit hazed over still."

"Can I lay on you until he gets here? I'm tired," I stared into Draco's eyes. My answer was Draco pulling me into him.


	3. Arriving At The Leaky Cauldron

I awoke in a dimly lit bedroom. I could smell dust, dirt, alcohol, and Draco. I realized I had buried my face into Draco's chest as he had buried his face in my hair. I could see the sunlight poking through the cracks in the wall. I wonder how long I had been asleep for. As Draco's cold hands pushed against the small of my back where my shirt had risen up, I let out a small squeak and shivered. "Sorry Yuri," Draco whispered into my hair, "I'm sorry, but that was the cutest thing ever." I tried to move but Draco held me in place.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked crushing my body against his for the warmth, realizing I was freezing.

"The time it took my father to get to us, the car ride, and through dinner. It's been a day," he yawned getting up and pulling me with him. I flushed a bright red and turned away when I noticed that Draco only had on a pair of green boxers with a silver snake on them. I kept sneaking peeks at him while he was getting dressed because his messy blonde hair made my heart race. I loved seeing a messy Draco because he was always so pristine. After he got dressed he walked over to me, "Here this is something I grabbed for you at home. Change into it. And you have to wear this black cloak and you can't let anyone see you. Understand?" I nodded. This sucks. I really wanted to let everyone see me so I could strike up a conversation. After Draco left the room I got out of bed. I was wearing a silk blue nightdress now. I wonder who put it on me. I changed my under clothes and then I grabbed a pair of faded blue jean shorts, a faded red long-sleeve shirt, golden knee-high socks, and my black lace up boots. I ran a brush through my hair to make it less curly and frizzy. I studied myself in the mirror. I must look how my mother did when she was young. I walked to the door and just as I was about to pull it open I remembered the cloak. I put the cloak around my body, hiding everything except my legs and boots. I walked down the stairs to see Draco sitting by himself with some food.

As I got closer to a red-headed family I heard one of the boys say, "I wonder who Malfoy is waiting for. The spoiled brat probably has a house elf feed him." I felt upset at this remark and then I remembered seeing these boys through my brother's memories. They were friends with him. I smiled as I walked by, and then I remembered they couldn't see my face.

"Woah!" exclaimed a taller boy I think his name is George, "Fred! Look at that girl in the cloak!"

The boy's twin brother, Fred turned and looked at me, "Wow."

"Stop staring at her you weasels!" yelled Draco. He stood up and walked over to me. "Ignore them, Yuri," he whispered into my ear.

"They seem harmless though, and I've seen them through **_HIS_** memories," I pouted as Draco sat me down.

"Sorry," he whispered as he walked around the table.

"Wow what is all of this? It smells yummy but I haven't seen any of it before!" I exclaimed getting strange looks from people.

"Oh, that's right. Since you were locked up in that attic until now you've never had any real food other than sandwiches," Draco smiled as he looked at my face in awe. Just as he opened his mouth to say something he closed it. I followed his gaze to the door to find Uncle Sev.

I jumped up off of the bench and ran over to him, "Uncle Sev! You're here! I didn't think I'd get to see you until school started!" I laughed, hugging him tightly.

"Ah, my sweet Yuri. I have brought you all of your school supplies and some potions you're going to need. Since you already know about that I won't tell you. But I know you needed more of this," Sev said taking a small vial out of his pocket. "First things first though, I brought you a necklace and I've enchanted it and filled it with potion. If you wear it, it will stop your cravings."

"Cute! Thank you! But can I take this horrid cloak off please?" I asked as I put the locket around my neck.

"Yes, of course," Sev sighed. I ripped the cloak off of me faster than you could say potions. "Goodbye until school, sweet Yuri," Uncle Sev said before hugging me and apparating.

I walked back over to the table to find an angry Draco. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting across from him.

"Nothing, sorry. Everyone is looking now and here comes Pansy," he sighed.

"The creepy stalker Pansy?" I asked. He nodded.

"Malfoy," she sneered, "why are you sitting with a Weasley?" she said the name as if it was laced with poison.

I ignored her, "Draco, hun, which did you want me to try first? I'll even let you feed me this time," I smiled leaning over the table.

Draco realized my plan in seconds and he smiled, "Have some of this. It's waffles with syrup. Open wide we don't want stick syrup running down your cute face." My cheeks flushed as I did what he said.

After a couple seconds of chewing I smiled a huge smile, "Wow! Wal-fells are yummy!"

Draco laughed, "They're pronounced wah-fulls not wal-fells!"

It only took a couple of bites of food to get Pansy to storm off. Draco smiled, "You're evil, I hope you get into Slytherin with me."

My face fell, "Draco, I told you that no matter what I will end up in Gryffindor to find my twin brother. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't be sorry. I know that's what's going to happen, but I'm hopeful."

"Hermione, did you see that? That girl got Parkinson to storm off!" Ron laughed.

"Yeah, I saw it. I don't think she's a sweet as you think. How could someone sweet be with Malfoy?" Hermione frowned.

"Oh light up Hermione!" Fred said tugging on Ginny's hair.

"She is super cute. I should talk to her," George said with a grin like the cheshire cat.

"You don't stand a chance if she's with Malfoy," Ginny said, admiring the girl that looked familiar, but she couldn't tell why.

"I'll be going with my friends now," Draco said standing up, "don't get into trouble. Please promise."

"I promise not to get into too much trouble," I grinned mischievously. He shook his head as he walked away.

"Now's my chance," George leapt up and walked over to where I was sitting. "Hello beautiful," George said as he leaned on the table.

"Hey there trouble," I laughed.

"Wow! You must read minds to figure out my name so fast!" George laughed.

I grinned, "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"That sounds wonderful. Shall we go for a stroll?" George stood up extending his hand to me.

"Sure, I've never been around these parts, could you show me around?" I asked, avoiding his hand and getting up.

After we got outside George introduced himself and I did the same. "Why are you trying not to touch me, or anyone else for that matter?" George asked looking hurt.

"I'm sorry. If I touch someone all of their memories flood into me. Sometimes the memories are terrible or sad," I flushed.

"No way," George said looking bewildered, "prove it." I grasped his hand and I fell into his memories.


	4. Invisible When He Arrives

It was fairly dim outside and I could sense several people inside of the room. It took me a while to remember what had happened. I felt so blissful.

"Fred, Ginny, Ron, all of the Weasleys. I must touch them. Feel their happiness flood my soul, brain, and body. I want to witness a happy childhood and family, something I'll never have," I kept rambling.

Fred went to touch me and ripped his hand away as I sat up and Draco yelled, "Don't you dare touch my precious Lily!"

"Lily?" everyone turned staring at him.

"Her name translates to Lily. Just move!" Draco ran to my side. No. Get away from me. I'm turning into a monster I can feel it. I want your memories. I want your blood.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, leaning over me.

"No. Don't get close! It's happening again! Get everyone out. I need Sev. I'm craving. So badly. I need it. NOW!" I was thrashing about.

As the others tried to get close to me I heard Draco, "Out. Now."

"Who-!" voices trailed off as he interrupted them.

"She is a vampire, not just a witch. She wants blood and happy memories. More specifically my blood and memories. She seems to favor your memories too-. Get out," Draco said forcefully. I could hear everyone run out of the room. "Make it quick Yuri," Draco said leaning over my body. I awoke the next morning feeling amazing. I could feel a warm body next to me. It wasn't Draco because he smelled different. Definitely a guy. It's Ron, I realize as I cuddle him closer to me. He's so sweet, so different from my Draco.

"Hmfph," Ron groaned pulling me closer, "Harry, you feel and smell different." I flushed as he pushed me off, "Oi! Mate! Why are you-.?" Ron trailed off realizing it wasn't Harry. He might not have known it then, maybe he sensed it though, but he was cuddling Harry's twin sister, Yuri.

"Sorry 'bout that," Ron laughed ruffling his hair with his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I took a bite of watermelon and swallowed it, "It's fine. I don't really remember what happened yesterday, so I probably asked you to stay." We kept eating and I had a blast with his family and Hermione. I've seen their future together, and it's wonderful. Draco has completely ignored me. I wonder if I did something wrong.

Draco walked over, "Hey."

I smiled but everyone else had the opposite response. "What's up, Dray?" I asked.

"None of you can tell Potter about her. They can't meet personally until they get on the train. Got it? Don't mention her. She can see him, but he is not allowed to interact with her. We already had a close call when I took her from her home, and I remembered that he lived across the street from her. He almost knew who she was." Everyone had nodded as to not tell of me.

"Wait, what?" I screamed, "you're telling me that my own brother has lived across the street from me and that I could've seen him sooner!"

"No, everyone decided that you won't meet him until we get on the Hogwarts Express. I'm sorry," Draco looked concerned but he had a smug look on his face.

"I trusted you! I trusted you, and you never told me anything about Harry!" I punched Draco. I didn't realize how strong I was until he was on the ground rubbing his jaw and spitting out blood. I didn't talk to anyone the rest of the time I spent at the Leaky Cauldron. Draco kept trying to apologize, but I wouldn't listen to him. How could he keep secrets with me? I wore the black cloak that I had been given, no one needed to know who I was. I walked around by myself around the shops outside of the Leaky Cauldron, quite often. I actually enjoyed being by myself because I could fade into the memories of others. I purposely would bump into happy looking people so I could see their memories. I kept getting cravings at random moments, but the potion I have stopped the cravings. Today is the day. Harry will blow up his Aunt after she speaks ill of Lily and James. Soon, Harry will be arriving. I kept muttering things about Harry and I was so happy that I didn't realize it. I was eating when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately dove into someone's memories. Neville Longbottom.

"You okay? You keep mentioning Harry and I haven't seen you with anyone," Neville asked me with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm just fine. I'm here with someone. I got angry and hit him last week. I haven't talked to anyone since then. I'm waiting for my brother to arrive. We had to come separately and we have never met before. I'm not allowed to meet him until we board the Hogwarts Express. The only problem is that I haven't a clue where platform 9 3/4 is located," I rambled. The poor boy probably didn't understand a word I said.

"I'll take you to the platform tomorrow," Neville said as his face turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"That would be terrific!" I jumped up hugging him, "see you at the bottom of the stairs tomorrow." I watched Harry arrive. I manipulated the air around myself so that he couldn't see me. I listened in on everything the Minister of Magic told Harry. He kept glancing my way but he couldn't seem to tell if he was hallucinating when he smelled a sweet flower scent.

"Sir?" Harry asked, "are you smelling the lilies too?"

"Lilies?" Minister Fudge asked, "how did you know that flower scent was that of a lily?"

"I don't know, Sir. May I be excused?" Harry asked not wanting to explain that he met a girl, reminding him of his Mum, whose name translated to lily. She had also smelled of a lily. I had stayed with Harry the entire night. I didn't need to sleep. I decided to slip my robe off and leave it in the corner of the room. Harry was fast asleep and he wouldn't be waking up soon. I walked over and stroked Hedwig. "Mum?" Harry asked seeming extremely confused, why shouldn't he be? I shook my head. "Please stay with me. Can I hug you?" Harry stared deeply into my eyes. I sighed and walked over to his bed. As I hugged him, I whispered an incantation into his ear and I laid him down into his bed. I tucked him in, grabbed my cloak, and I walked out of the door.


	5. Drama On The Train

I woke up in a strange position in my bed.

"Ugh my shoulders are killing me," I complained. I changed into a blue long sleeve shirt, grey jeans, blue flats, and a light grey cloak. I walked downstairs without brushing my hair, it wouldn't matter because people would see my eyes and that's it. I saw Neville walking towards me.

"I don't have many friends and I was wondering if you would want to eat breakfast together," Neville said in a quiet voice as he started to flush.

I was about to say yes until I heard, "My dear flower. You have done something you shouldn't have."

I sucked in a deep breath, "It wasn't my fault. He thought I was Mum. What was I supposed to do? He thinks it was all a dream so calm down." Neville looked completely lost in the conversation.

Uncle Sev sighed, "If he thinks it was a dream, it's okay. Just be careful my flower!" At that instant, Sev apparated.

"Sorry Neville, I'd love to eat breakfast with you. You will have to choose for me though. I haven't had that much real food before," I replied with a smile.

"Who is that in the black cloak?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"I don't know. She's Snape's goddaughter, or so I've heard," Ron answered hating that he had to lie to his best friend.

"We should probably eat faster," Hermione demanded, "the train leaves in an hour." Hermione still did not trust this girl that claimed she was Harry's sister. She had been friends with Malfoy and she's a vampire. Neville and I ate some toast with jam. It was extremely delicious and I savored every bite. I felt really awkward though because I could feel people staring at me.

Neville laughed, "If you like toast that much you'll love breakfast at Hogwarts."

"Ooops!" I laughed, "I didn't mean to be eating so slowly."

"Want me to go grab your things?" Neville asked after we finished breakfast.

"That would be great. Thanks Nev," I winked. I walked around downstairs while I waited for Neville when I heard Mr. Weasley talking with Harry.

"Promise me you won't go looking for him," Mr. Weasley instructed Harry.

"Sir, why would I go looking for someone that wants to kill me?" Harry responded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I stood in front of the platform with my cart including my luggage and my owl, L.E. (pronounced Lee and short for Lunar Eclipse).

"We walk straight into this wall?" I asked looking a Neville.

"Yep. I thought my Gran was tricking me when she first told me but it works," Neville laughed. He put his arm around my lower back and pushed me for guidance. I held my breath and walked into the wall.

I released my breath in a gasp, "It's beautiful."

Neville smiled, "I agree." Neville left me on my own since I had other things I needed to do. I walked around the train looking for my Uncle. I sighed because I found my brother and his friends already in his compartment.

"Who do you suppose he is?" Ron asked.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione responded.

"She knows everything. How is it you know everything?" Ron said sounded exuberant.

"It's on his suitcase Ronald," Hermione sighed.

"Um, hello," I walked into the compartment, "is it okay if I join you guys for a little bit?"

"Of course," Ron and Harry chimed in unison. I smiled as I ruffled Uncle Reme's hair (re me). The three friends stared at me. I laughed when I felt Uncle Remus shiver against my touch.

"How many times must I tell you to bring a coat when you're going to sleep on a train Uncle Rem," I sighed. I took my cloak off and laid it across his body.

"He's your uncle?" Harry asked.

"More like one of my godfathers but I call them my Uncles," I grinned as my curls bounced. He seemed to recognize me, but he couldn't name who I was.

"If you'll excuse me. I must go apologize to someone that I punched fairly hard. I will return!" I grinned as I bounced out of the compartment. I walked towards the back of the train. I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the Slytherin compartment. I was just about to open the door when Parkinson opened the door.

She grinned an evil grin that made me want to scream, "Revenge will be sweet." Oh no. I can feel myself slipping away from this world. This never happened in any of my foreseeing. I had just slipped into darkness when I felt a familiar presence.

"Pansy what's going on?" Draco asked. His jaw dropped when he saw me fading away. "Get away from her!" He shoved Parkinson away. I looked at the sparkling black watch on my wrist. It sparkles like my aura but black like my damned soul. I have enough time to relax before the train stops and dementors board it.

"Draco, I'm-." I started before he interrupted me.

"I'm very sorry for keeping secrets. It was demanded of me. I would have told you in a heartbeat if I could have," Draco pressed his hands against my cheeks. I smiled from his touch that, though cold, had a warming factor to it. Draco walked around and slid next to me. "Would you like some snacks off of the trolley?" Draco smiled.

"Ah no thanks. I must be meeting up with two troublemakers," I shoved Draco away, "bye bye." I sauntered through the Slytherin compartments and smiled when I received several hoots.

"There you are lovely," George grinned widely.

"We thought you were ditching us for the snakes!" Fred laughed.

"As if! I love you guys way more than some stupid blonde snake!" I exclaimed, pulling the twins in for hugs.

"Now who is buying the snacks from this 'trolley' thing?" I asked.

"Oh you," George said.

"Will be overjoyed," Fred completed. I stared in wonder at all the snacks. "Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes," Fred listed.

"You name it, we got it," George finished with a wink. I opened a box of the jelly bellies (as I call them) and I grabbed a brilliant purple one. I was about to eat it when George smacked it out of my hand.

"Bloody hell mate?" I yelled.

"You do not want that one," Fred frowned. After eating a bunch of candy, I felt time slow down.

"It's time," I stood up, "stay in this compartment. I have to go now." The train grinded to a stop just as I began walking through compartments. Crap! I took off sprinting and I crashed into my compartment door. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Hermione all look startled as I banged in.

"You scared me," Harry sighed.

"Stay behind me. No matter what happens I'm the strongest one on this train. It is my job to protect you," I stared into Harry's eyes.

"Mum?" Harry questioned, staring deep into my eyes. His response was the train lurching forward and then becoming frigidly cold. Skeleton like fingers gripped the edge of the door. The dementor unlocked the compartment with a swish of his hand. He looked into each of our eyes and hissed when he looked at me.

"That's right. My soul is tainted; I am a vampire," I grinned evilly. The response I got was a strong force trying to push me out of the way. "Not so fast. I'm not weak enough for you to be able to push me aside. I've already manipulated the air. Haven't you noticed that it's not as cold as you prefer?" I stood my ground and manipulated my surroundings even more. "Sirius Black is not on this train. Now leave," I hissed.

I heard a crackly voice inside my head, _"You're his daughter though. You would try to hide him."_

"Just because I am his daughter doesn't mean a thing! I know that man as well as I know my birth parents!" I yelled. I gasped as I felt my slight happiness leave me. I could feel myself slipping away.

"No!" Harry yelled. I wanted to say I was fine. Next thing I knew, Harry was having his happiness stolen. This hurt me more than having my happiness stolen because we were extremely connected. I could see and feel everything he could. I heard a woman screaming and saw Uncle Rem stand up. He whispered an incantation before a bright light appeared from his wand. I awoke later with the train moving.

"Things got out of hand my flower," Uncle Rem smiled at me.

"Sorry Uncle Reme. Things got out of hand. I didn't expect my bro to try to help me after I told him not to," I frowned.

"Ah here eat this," Uncle Rem handed Harry a piece of chocolate, "it will help, trust me." Uncle Rem said to a reluctant Harry.

"As for you," he looked to me.

"I know Uncle Reme. I have my potions I need to take. Go," I smiled.

"Your bro?" Harry asked staring at me, "I was the one that tried to save you." I laughed at his confused face.

"My name is Yuri Potter-Black. I am the biological daughter of Lily Evans and James Potter. Their friend, Sirius Black, adopted me as soon as I was born to hide me. I look exactly like Lily except I have James's eyes. My twin brother, Harry, looks like James but has Lily's eyes. I am your other half." After I put my robes on, Harry gave me confused stares. "If you're my twin then why are you wearing robes that people wear when they first come to Hogwarts?" Harry asked staring at my robes.

"Well, I've never left the attic until the day that I ran into you. Apparently we have lived across the street from each other since the night our parents were killed," I kicked my feet against the seat.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Neville asked with a smile.

"Probably Slytherin since she's always around Draco," Hermione mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I stood up. I walked over and stood in front of Hermione, "The only way I would end up a Slytherin would be if Harry had chosen it. I have seen every future possibility and me being a Slytherin is impossible."

"Then what house will you be in?" Ginny smiled a sincere smile.

"I've seen a future where you and I share a room," I said with a wink, "we will all be in the same house. Of course one of my Uncles is proud of that and the other would love if I was a Slytherin." The train started slowing. "I guess we're here now," I breathed.

"See you later! We'll save you a seat!" Ginny yelled.


	6. Sorting And Rekindling

"Firs' years this way!" a fairly large man yelled. It's Hagrid!

"Hiya Hagrid!" I bounced up smiling.

"Ah, from the looks of ye, ye must be Yuri. Yes bright young lass to come to the boats," Hagrid smiled down at me. "Four to a boat!" He yelled as he got in a boat slightly larger than the rest. I stood at the docks, watching everyone climb in. There isn't room for me.

"Uhmm Hagrid," I stammered.

"Ah yes. I thought this might happen. I was told you could handle it on your own. With your, *ahem* specialties," Hagrid smiled. Yes! I laughed in my head. I had the eye of every first year now, but once they called my name to be sorted, I would have the eyes of every witch or wizard at Hogwarts. I watched the boats slowly moving across the water and that's when I stepped on the surface of the lake. All of the first years gasped because they had expected me to sink, not to stand on top of the water. I started gliding around the water. I was having so much fun.

"Hey Hagrid!" I yelled, "it works! I can stand on top of water!"

"Well done Yuri!" Hagrid laughed. I jumped onto the dock and waited for the boats to arrive. I walked up the stairs with the first years and came across Professor McGonagall standing at the top of the stairs.

"Please wait here just a moment," she smiled. Everyone started talking amongst themselves while I stood there feeling the stares of people.

"How did she do that?" one girl asked.

"She must be evil. She'll probably be a Slytherin," another girl replied.

"Slytherins all are-," one boy started when another boy cut him off.

"Slytherins are all what?" the boy glared. The other boy stared at the ground and said nothing.

"Are you only a first year?" a small girl asked.

I looked down to notice her staring at my chest, "Erm, no. I'll be starting my third year."

"We're ready for you," Professor McGonagall said as she stepped back into our hall. As I walked in, I smiled because I was finally able to see the Great Hall for the first time through my own eyes. I finally got to experience surroundings that I was familiar with but that I had never seen in person. We all stopped in front of a stool with a single hat on it.

Dumbledore's familiar booming voice rang through the Great Hall, "We will sort the first years in a moment, but we have a new sorting going on. Hogwarts is lucky enough to have a brilliant witch vampire joining us this year. She will be starting her third year with us. Now please begin Minerva."

"Alright," Professor McGonagall called out, "first is Yuri Potter-Black." I held my breath as I walked towards the stool. The entire Great Hall was filled with whispers as I walked to the center of attention. I sat down on the stool and felt the fabric of the hat touch my hair.

_"Well, this is a first to have a vampire witchling here. I see that you've showed me the path you would like. No Slytherin? You are going to be such an interesting introduction to Hogwarts,"_ the hat whispered into my head, "GRYFINDOR!" The Great Hall was silent except for Harry, his friends, and the Weasleys clapping for me. I looked to Uncle Sev to receive a nod of appreciation. I sat down with Harry and his friends and we watched the sorting. During the toast, Dumbledore and I made eye contact and he made an effort to raise his goblet to me. An abundance of food appeared on the table and I smelled wonderful smells.

"What is tasty?" I asked.

Ron was stuffing his mouth full of chicken when he replied, "Chicken." I tried many new foods and some desserts that were 'to die for'. We were one of the last groups left in the Great Hall, and we were enjoying discussing my powers and past.

"My little flower," Uncle Sev called from the entrance and exit to the Great Hall.

"Ah, please excuse me," I smiled. I followed Uncle Sev down the dungeons to his potions room. "Why are we going to your classroom?" I asked, feeling paranoid that someone was watching me.

"I have different potions for you to take to decrease your blood lust," Uncle Sev said nonchalantly. Uncle Sev ushered me in and then closed the door behind me. "Wait here," he said before leaving toward the back room. I could still feel someone presence standing in the room, someone other than Sev.

"Boo," I felt him whisper into my ear. I automatically shrugged back into his body.

"Dray," I sighed, "you scared me." I loved the feeling I got of him holding me.

"Fall into my memories yet?" Draco asked just as I dove in. I saw what he had been through while we weren't speaking. He had been punished for letting me get in contact with Harry before the train ride. I also saw him writing me letters, writing in his diary, and shedding a few tears.

"Oh Dray," I turned around and buried my face into his chest.

"I'm fine, I promise," Draco smiled and pulled me into his body.

"If you two are done cuddling," Uncle Sev interrupted, "all of the potions are sitting by your bedside. You should leave now, the others are waiting."

Draco walked me to the door, "If you get the chance, meet me outside the Slytherin portrait. Tell me, through your mind, when you get there. Be sure to stay invisible," Draco whispered in my ear.

"Will do Capt.!" I grinned. I walked back to the Great Hall to find everyone waiting for me. "Awe! You guys all waited for me!" I laughed as I ran up to them.

"Of course, you would probably get lost if we had left you all alone," Ron smiled.

I giggled, "Actually, I know this place just as well as you do Ron. I might actually know it better than you do. I've had contact with loads of people already and they've been here a long time."

Hermione glared at me, "Well, let's all go now." Ginny and I walked behind everyone else.

"I really like you," Ginny said intertwining her arm with mine.

"At least you do. Hermione does not like me at all. It's a good thing I'm sharing a room with you and not her," I smiled.

"We're sharing a room!" Ginny squealed, "oh, I am so happy!" I laughed because I knew Ginny and I would become good friends. She might end up being a little jealous of my relationship with Harry, but in the end, Ginny and I will be great friends. Hermione is another story. I want to get on her good side because Ron and I are going to get as close as I will be getting to Harry, and it will happen almost immediately. Hermione is going to get upset because she loves Ron and he loves her back, neither of them happen to know that of course. We walked up to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"Um, do any of you know what the password is?" George asked turning. As it turns out, no one had concentrated on listening to the password because they were all interested in me.


	7. Sleep is for the Weak

"Fortuna Major," I said in a trance with the portrait. The Lady already knew who I was, and I was able to share a special bond with her. The Lady was inside of my head. We are able to communicate through thoughts; this taught me that I can talk to real people as well as moving painting people. We walked inside and everything was shining in the dim fire light. "Wow," I sighed.

"Follow me!" Ginny said tugging on my hand.

_"I'll visit you in the night,"_ I whispered in Harry's mind. His eyes went wide as he realized no one had heard my voice and that my lips hadn't moved.

"Come on Yuri!" Ginny said impatiently tugging harder.

"Alright, alright," I laughed making my arm go limp. I saw a pair of pajamas laid out on my bed for me. Hermione sat on Ginny's bed and stared.

"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed, "I've never seen a girl not get a nightgown for her pajamas!" Hermione stood up quickly and walked over. I had received a red tank top with a gold lion on it and a golden pair of girls' boxers.

"Wonderful!" I smiled.

"That is a first. Put them on, please," Hermione breathed. I stripped right in front of the girls. I wasn't bothered by it.

"They fit perfectly!" I smiled as I modeled the clothes for the other two girls. I smiled as the room stretched, a third bed appeared, and Hermione's things showed up.

"I didn't know the rooms could do that!" Hermione and Ginny chimed. We were discussing boys when there was a quiet *snap* and a house elf appeared.

The elf announced, "Present for Miss Potter-Black from Professor Snape!" The elf then handed me a parcel with holes in it and *poofed* away. I sat on the bed and put the box in front of me.

"Oooooh! I wonder what it is!" the girls smiled. I unlaced the parcel and saw a kitten whose fur looked light grey at first glance. The fur was tinged an extremely light violet color.

I read the note aloud, "My dearest flower, I know you already have an owl, but I wanted you to have this cutie. Her name is Vi and she is as magical and rare as you are. She can control the elements, shape shift, speak through thoughts, she can shrink or grow, and she will always remain a kitten. Enjoy."

"Pretty!" Ginny said stroking the kitten, whom I had taken out of the box.

"Hi Vi," I nuzzled the tiny kitten with my chin.

"So extraordinary!" Hermione smiled as she stroked the kitten. The girls had soon fallen asleep and I lifted the kitten.

"_I'm going to need you to change into me and pretend you're asleep. Please and thank you Vi."_ I kissed the kitten. Soon, Vi had changed into a mirror image of me and she laid down in my bed. I turned myself invisible before I snuck out the door. I went into Harry's room and saw the four boys messing around.

"Harry," Seamus started, "you're so lucky that you have a gorgeous sister." I laughed.

"What was that?" the four boys looked around.

"Oops sorry about that," I made myself visible again.

Seamus turned bright red, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Oh, nothing," I lied, "I only just came in the room." We all sat around talking into the late hours of night. We talked so long that it was in the very early hours of the morning.

"Well, goodnight," I smiled as the small clock chimed three.

"Bye Yuri," the boys called after me. I had forgotten to make myself invisible and I was just about to when I was grabbed.

"Don't make any noises," Fred whispered in my ear.

"_Sorry, Dray. I can't make it tonight. I have to do some other things."_ I let Fred drag me off to his room.

"Hello gorgeous!" George smiled.

"I'm Lee Jordan," a boy making a mess of things stated.

"How is it so messy in here even though we just got here?" I glanced around noticing trash everywhere.

"Experiments," the three said in sync. I watched the boys continue making a mess of the room.

"I think," George started.

"It's perfect," Fred finished.

"So, who's going to be the one to try it?" Lee asked looking nervous. The guys looked at each other and I realized that none of them wanted to be the first to try it.

"I'll do it. I can cleanse my system if something goes wrong with it," I smiled.

"Alright, purple sound good to you?" Fred asked. I nodded and took the soft taffy-like candy he handed me.

"Here it goes," I smiled. The candy was sweet but had a weird taste. It was a taste I knew well.

"Is this candy supposed to taste like blood?" I asked as I continued chewing the candy.

"No," Lee said nervously.

"How many of these did you make?" I asked again.

"Quite a lot. They're all going to be thrown away now. What a waste," George sighed. I leapt up and grabbed the large bag filled with dozens of purple candies.

"Oh that's right!" George smiled, "a vampire like you could use these candies to your advantage!" I took the candies and headed towards the door.

"Good night," I said as the clock chimed six A.M. I turned invisible as I opened the door. I opened the door to my room and I heard Ginny and Hermione sleeping soundly. I opened my curtains and then closed them. Vi had already changed into her kitten self as soon as I had walked into the door. I lifted the sleeping kitty and I crawled under the covers. I cuddled with Vi. At eight in the morning, Hermione woke everyone up.

"How did you sleep your first night?" Ginny asked as we started changing into our robes.

"I spent most of the night wondering around and only slept two hours," I grinned as I slipped my shirt on. I picked up my kitten and I stuck her safely in my pocket. Vi purred as I stroked her with my finger.

"You're so lucky that Professor Snape likes you," Hermione sighed.

"I agree," said Ginny. We marched into the boys' room and we started waking them up.

"Someone needs to go wake up George, Fred, and Lee," Ron yawned, "it will be hard and you might not make it out alive."

"I will gladly go," I grinned. I walked to George and Fred's room. I knocked on the door. *silence* I then opened the door and stepped over the mess.

"Three, Two, One," I counted in a whisper. I then waited a second and yelled, "GEORGE WEASLEY, FRED WEASLEY, AND LEE JORDAN, IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS INSTANT I WILL BREAK YOUR FINGERS!" All of the boys sat straight up and looked worried. I laughed, "Get up, get dressed, and meet us downstairs at breakfast."We were all walking down the stairs to the Great Hall when I stopped at the entrance. "Save me something yummy please. I need to go ask my uncle something," I walked away.


	8. A Loss of Tastes and a Small Fight

I walked into the dungeons and got several looks from the Slytherins.

"You look a bit lost first year," one Slytherin girl sneered.

"Piss off," I smirked and continued walking. I felt the girl's hand reach for the purple, silk bag I was holding.

"Not so fast," I grinned before speeding up a couple of steps. Right when the girl was about to reach again, I turned invisible.

"What the fuggin hell?" the girl yelled.

"Five points from Slytherin for crude language," Professor Snape hissed.

"Sorry Sir," the girl said before running off.

"Now what are these exactly?" Uncle Sev asked as he investigated a candy.

I swung my legs back and forth on the desk, "They taste like blood. They also stop my cravings. Are they okay to continue consuming?"

"I guess," he sighed. I took the candies and walked out of the room. I walked as quickly as I could to get to the Great Hall. I walked inside and saw many beautiful dishes laid out on the table. I sat down between Ginny and Hermione.

"We gathered a breakfast for you," Hermione smiled. I looked at the plate filled with toast, bacon, eggs, and a small waffle.

"Try some of the pumpkin juice," Ginny grinned as she slid a glass towards me. I took a sip and I coughed. All of my new friends laughed.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it," Harry smiled. I tried a bite of everything set out at the table.

"This all tastes gross," I frowned.

"Are you joking?" Ron asked. I tried a bite of almost everything that was on the table. It all tasted awful. I could only enjoy drinks.

"I need to talk to one of my uncles about this," I stood up.

"Good thing they're both sitting next to each other," Lee pointed. I walked over to Uncle Reme and Uncle Sev.

"Everything I eat tastes disgusting, but it all tasted fine last night," I frowned as I leaned on the table.

"I feared this would eventually happen," Uncle Sev sighed.

"We all knew this would happen Severus," Uncle Reme stabbed his fork into a piece of fruit. "Try this," he smiled. Cautiously, I opened my mouth and took a bite of the melon on his fork.

"Delicious!" I shouted. My shout echoed throughout the hall and people snickered. I walked back to where everyone was sitting and I notice a giant bowl of fruit. I immediately gathered all of the delicious fruits that I could. The air around me suddenly chilled and I felt the Great Hall go quiet. I felt a presence behind me, and I instantly knew who it was. "What now?" I asked in a monochrome voice.

"Drink from this goblet," Uncle Sev commanded.

"Why?" I asked turning to face him.

"It will fill itself with a blood that you desire based upon your feelings. It will never be that of a human or unicorn," Uncle Sev smirked a tad bit as he handed me the goblet. I placed the goblet on the table and watched a purple liquid spin into the goblet.

"Wow," I watched in amazement. I could feel the intense stares people were giving me and the whispers about me but I did not care. I lifted the glass and took a swig.

"How is it?" Harry asked.

"Sweet, almost like honey," I smiled before I downed all of the liquid. I felt Vi squirming around in my pocket. "What's wrong?" I asked holding her in the palm of my hand. _I want some fruit and some of the blood too. We haven't connected enough that I can get my nutrients from you, yet. _I placed the kitten on the table by the edge of my plate. Vi nibbled on my fruit and drank from my goblet as I pondered her voice. It sounds familiar, almost like mine. A small piece of paper fluttered down on my table and landed directly in my view.

I opened the paper and read it aloud, "Meet me by the trees by the lake. I have a surprise for you. ~D.M."

"D.M.?" Ron looked confused.

"Draco Malfoy, obviously," Hermione groaned. I ripped the paper up before I stood up.

"You're going?" Harry asked, looking worried.

"That is not Draco's handwriting, and he never signs his notes to me 'D.M.'. It has to be someone else," I smirked, "and I am going to bet that it's Pansy Parkinson. She's too pansy to confront me without other people."

"Be careful!" Ginny called after me. I wandered around outside, looking for the tree by the lake. I took a detour and stood next to the Whomping Willow.

I stepped up to the tree and I stroked the bark on the tree, "Soon Daddy." I had finally arrived when I saw Pansy Parkinson and her group of friends.

She smirked, "Looking for Draco?"

"Actually, I knew it was you P-A-N-S-Y," taking my turn to smirk, "my dear Draco would never sign his note or letter to me like that. Also, he has much better handwriting than you do."

"Well, I am going to put you in your place Potter," she said annunciating my last name.

I interrupted her, "I prefer my last name as Black not Potter. I am a Black as well as a Potter."

Her portly friend snorted, "There's no way in hell _you _are a Black."

"I was adopted by a Black. You probably have heard of him," I grinned, "my adoptive father is Sirius Black. You know, the murder that just escaped Azkaban?" The girls gulped and whispered something to Parkinson.

"Are you guys seriously scared by that?" Parkinson yelled. The girls took off running.

"Well, it looks like they know much better than you do," I said feeling quirky.

"Shut your mouth. Draco only likes you because he wants to get close to your brother," Parkinson growled.

"Draco knew who I was before he even met Harry. He likes me because we have a connection," I said fiercely. I needed to get away from this terrible girl. She was making me lose control. I could feel it; the fire inside of me is heating up. "Leave now, or you will end up hurt. I might even kill you," I stared down at the ground.

"Yeah right! You can't hurt me!" Parkinson laughed. I turned to walk away when Parkinson grabbed my arm. I glared hard at her as I turned. "Ow!" she yelled, ripping her hand away. I took off running as Parkinson started crying. I warned her, and she's lucky that it is only a slight burn on her hand. I ran straight into the Forbidden Forest; I don't know why. I feel like the forest is calling my name. I ended up in an area where the trees dispersed. I saw beautiful creatures that were black with wings. Thestrals are so gorgeous. _Everyone is worrying about you, Yuri. Come back later. Parkinson is going to go say you beat her up by the Forest, and she is going to say you ran into the forest to hide._ Vi whispered into my mind.

"I'll be back," I whispered. As I was running through the forest, I wished that I was with Harry. ***poof*** I was suddenly sitting on Harry's bed. I buried my face into his pillow when I noticed that the boys were all changing.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry, I have no idea what just happened," I breathed into the pillow.

"Oh, Yuri, how did you appear in here?" Harry asked as he plopped down next to me.

I sat up and crossed my legs, "I wished to be with you and then I appeared here."

"Yuri Potter-Black!" I heard Professor McGonagall yell.

I ran down the stairs, "Yes Professor?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"Did you beat up Miss Parkinson?" she asked. I saw in her eyes that she knew I hadn't done a thing to her.

"No Ma'am," I shook my head, "I have been with Harry and his friends the entire time."

"That's what I thought," McGonagall sighed.

Ginny poked her head down the stairs of the girls' dormitories, "I got your back." I plopped down on the couch in front of the fire and I pulled Vi out of my pocket.

I started stroking the kitty, "Thank you Vi."


	9. Double Potions with the Syltherins

I must have fallen asleep too close to the fire because I heard a girl screaming. "What's wrong?" I asked sleepily as I rubbed my eyes. I noticed every Gryffindor staring at me.

"How is your hair on fire but not burning?" Ginny asked. I glanced at Ginny with a confused look. "Here," she handed me a mirror. I noticed my hair was on fire.

"Curious," I cocked my head. I sat staring into the mirror for a couple of seconds. "I would suggest you stand back unless you want to get really cold," I grinned. Everyone backed away from me. I made it snow on top of my head. The snow dissolved as soon as it hit the fire and the fire disappeared. "Better?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ginny laughed, "anyways, it's dinner time."

Neville was about to walk right past me when I called out, "Hey Neville!" Neville turned around and his face was tinted with pink. "Could you lend me a hand?" I smiled as I held my hand out to him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Thanks," I grinned. Dinner, for me, was fruit and blood. I got disgusted looks from people in the Great Hall, but I didn't care because it was delicious tasting.

We all were gathered around the fire when Hermione spoke up, "How didn't you die from starvation when you were locked up in the attic?"

I sat and thought for a couple of seconds, "Harry ate and the food he ate went into my system. If he's full, I am full. If he gets injured, I will get injured. If he dies, I will die."

"What if you get hurt?" Harry frowned.

"I am hurt. That is that, it doesn't affect you in any way," I grinned.

"We should all go to bed. Tomorrow is the first today of real classes," Hermione stood up. She paused as she reached the stairs, "Ginny, Yuri, are you guys coming?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Goodnight," I leaned over giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. I snuggled into bed and pulled Vi closer to me. I fell asleep instantly.

"Yuri?" a familiar voice called out. I glanced around noticing a crystal blue pond and grass everywhere.

"Uhm, yes? Hello," I looked around.

"Come closer to the pond," the voice commanded. As I walked closer to the pond I saw the outline of a boy. The boy was blonde. Also, he was skinny but not disgustingly so.

"Draco?" I yelled. Draco smiled and nodded. I ran forward to him and jumped into his arms. "How is this happening? It all feels so real. I can feel the grass under my feet," I sat down on the ground.

"It's all new to me," Draco sat next to me. He pulled me into his arms and put his head on top of mine. "You smell and feel real to me," Draco smiled. I had spent the rest of the night in the surreal dream that was reality but a dream.

I could barely concentrate on breakfast because I kept replaying the 'dreams' from last night in my head. "Last night was surreal," Draco bent over and whispered in my ear.

I flushed a bright red and exclaimed, "Get out of here you Slytherin Pratt!" _"It was wonderful; I'll meet you there again tonight?" _I thought.

"What was that about?" Ron asked in between mouthfuls of food. I shrugged my shoulders. Uncle Sev handed out our schedules.

"Oh come on!" Harry groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Double potions with the Slytherins first thing in the morning," Ron groaned. I was secretly excited about this but I frowned. We walked down the corridors towards the dungeons. "This sucks," Ron whined.

"It could be worse," I shrugged.

"How?" Seamus asked.

"We could have Binns first hour," I smiled. Professor Binns was a teacher that was a ghost. The guys shuddered with the thought.

"I hope you don't like where you are sitting because I will be assigning seats," Professor Snape said in a monotone voice, "there are an odd number of students in this class this year, so there will be one group of three." He cleared his throat and he started sitting people where he wanted them, and by people I mean he was re-arranging the Gryffindor.

"Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Yuri," Snape called.

"Why didn't you call her by her last name?" some snooty Slytherin girl asked.

"Because she is my niece. Also, I am your Professor and I can do what I like," Professor Snape smirked. As Uncle Sev was walking away he turned, "Ten points from Slytherin." The Slytherins all groaned and a couple of the Gryffindor smirked. "Begin copying the potions from the board and then go gather your ingredients and get started," Uncle Sev in the same monotone voice. After Seamus, Neville, and I finished copying off of the blackboard, I took charge.

"Neville and Seamus go grab the ingredients please," I stated. After the boys came back with the ingredients they tried to start working. "No!" I yelled. The room went quiet and the Slytherins snickered. "Follow my instructions, and do not do anything against what I say!" I sighed. I commanded the boys on what to do so we wouldn't ruin the potion. Neville is sweet and all, but Neville is terrible at potions and he messes things up A LOT. "We're finished," I grinned. Nothing had gone wrong and the potion was the shade of purple that it was supposed to be. "Uncle Sev, I mean, Professor Snape," I called, "we are finished." Professor Snape walked over and inspected our potion.

"I hate to say this for a Gryffindor, but A plus," Snape muttered after he tested it.

"Argh!" Harry screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry mate!" Ron yelled. I fell over in pain.

"You two melted the cauldron, F," Snape muttered.

"Are you okay?" Seamus asked me as he lifted me onto the stool. I pulled my socks down to reveal my burned leg. I whimpered in pain as Harry groaned from pain.

"Why are you pretending to be hurt just because Harry got hurt?" Pansy laughed.

"I. Am. Not. Pretending!" I mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Here," Uncle Sev gave me a clear potion. I poured some of the potion onto my leg and I breathed a sigh of relief as my burn almost fully healed.

"What the-?" Harry asked as he noticed his pain and burn completely vanished.

"Excuse me, Professor?" I called to Professor Snape.

"Yes Miss Yuri?" Snape turned.

"There isn't anything left in the vial and I am still burned," I frowned.

"It is just Vampire saliva. Vampire saliva can heal almost any wound," he replied.

"Are you telling me to drool or spit on my leg to heal it?" I cringed.

He laughed, "No. Just lick your finger and rub it on your leg." Many girls looked at me with disgust after I licked my finger and rubbed it on my leg. My burn instantly disappeared.


	10. Dreamland is a Friendly Place

My first day of classes was full of people staring at me. I know people can't help it because I am a vampire and Harry Potter's twin sister, but I keep getting irritated when I hear people talk about how I will probably end up in Azkaban because my second last name is Black.

"I hate people," I sighed.

"Oh, come on!" Ginny playfully shoved me as we walked around outside, "what about me? Do you hate me?" Ginny gave me an adorable pouty face.

"No! Ginny, I love you!" I yelled really loud with a wink. People that were outside gave us weird looks but we laughed it off. "Okay!" I grinned, "is everyone here?"

"Yep," George smiled.

"Why are we meeting at the frozen lake?" Hermione asked. I looked at the trees that were just before the Forbidden Forest that were to my left, and I noticed shiny blonde hair, Draco of course.

"I want to show you guys something really awesome!" I exclaimed. I turned and walked to the edge of the lake. I had melted the grass around the lake and I pulled my shoes and socks off. I stepped onto the glass-like surface of the frozen lake and I began spinning quickly in circles. I was spinning too fast for the human eye to see when I burst into sparks.

"Woah!" Ron gaped. Suddenly, I was in a velvet red tutu with gold see-through tights. I let the air move me around. I hadn't realized that a giant crowd had appeared to watch me dancing on the thin ice.

"She isn't even touching the surface of the lake!" a girl gasped. Draco had moved his way to the crowd since many Slytherins were watching me with fascination. I lost my concentration and I landed on the ice.

"Don't move!" Harry yelled as the ice began to crack.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Just let me handle it, and keep watching," I smiled. I began dancing gracefully on the ice that was cracking with every breath I took. I decided that I would break the ice and dance on top of the water.

"I hope you fall and sink into the water!" Pansy laughed.

"Your laugh sounds like that of a hyena," I giggled. Pansy then grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as she could at where I was standing. The ice all around me began to shatter as she kept throwing rocks. "You're wasting your efforts to hit me and make me fall in," I smirked. I then stood in one place. I began dancing again and with every move I melted the ice. I continued dancing until the Professors and Dumbledore ran to where I was. Uncle Reme and Sev stood at the edge of the lake and smiled.

"As graceful as her mother," Uncle Sev sighed.

"Ah, what a fantastic show you've put on, Miss Yuri," Dumbledore smiled.

"Headmaster!" I stopped moving and I stood still, "I'm sorry for not asking permission!"

"My dear child, I am completely fine with this, but it is time for dinner," Dumbledore turned and walked away. I started spinning to get to the speed faster than a mere human could see. I had changed back into my uniform.

"You can all go ahead of me! I will catch up," I called out as I walked to the edge of the lake and slipped my socks and shoes back on. I looked in my pocket to see Vi sleeping soundly. Draco put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for an awkward hug.

"Gosh you're too lovely for words," he smiled.

I sighed, "It's always the same boring compliment." We walked into the Great Hall together and people began whispering.

"I will see you in my dreams tonight," called Draco as he walked to the Slytherin table.

"Hmm, actually I have plans to be in someone else's dreams. Maybe another time," I stuck my tongue out. People stared at us as we parted ways and whispered. "Gosh, I hate how people whisper at every little thing in this school!" I complained quite loudly.

I snuggled into my bed and I cuddled with Vi. I awoke to Ginny crawling into my bed with a red face, stuffy nose, and red eyes. I held Ginny closer to my body when she curled up into a ball.

"Sorry," she sniffed. I giggled and then pressed my lips against her forehead. I cuddled with Ginny and whispered soothing things until we fell asleep. "I am such a baby," I heard Ginny cry. Huh? Where am I? I looked around at the beautiful fields full of flowers around me. Ohh, another dream land. "I shouldn't have bothered Yuri or crawled into bed with her," Ginny's voice was getting louder as I walked toward the sound of it. I smiled as I came across Ginny sprawled out on the ground hiding in the flowers. "I feel as if I love her and not Harry. It's so weird," Ginny flushed. I sat down on a flat rock near Ginny and I listened to her sing. I started humming along before I was belting out words I had never heard with her. "Yuri!" Ginny sat up quickly.

"Ello gorgeous!" I grinned. When I looked down I noticed we were wearing matching dresses. My dress was a light violet with small purple flowers on it and hers was the exact same except it was pink. All of a sudden, the surroundings changed and a blonde boy was sitting in front of me.

"Told you I would see you in my dreams tonight," Draco smirked.

Ginny was hiding behind me and whispered in my ear, "Why did he have to ruin everything?"

"Bloody hell, Draco! You just ruined the wonderful field I was running through with Ginny," I teased. Ginny flushed as I grabbed her hand to hold it. Draco and Ginny avoided eye-contact with each other and wouldn't talk to each other or answer any questions unless I asked them. "Come on guys," I whined, "can't you guys just get along in dream world? You can hate each other as much as you want, but at least do me a favor and play nice."

"Alright, if it's for you and will make you happy, I will behave," Draco smiled.

"Wow, your words felt sweet and sincere for once," Ginny thought out loud, "I like it. I can play nice in fantasy land." We ended up telling stories and playing games.

"Well, you three are having fun," Vi said peeking out from behind a rock.

"Who is that?" Draco cocked his head to the side.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked.

"No way!" I yelled, "Vi, you're a human?" Vi smiled as she walked toward me. Vi had light grey, lavender hair like when she was a kitten. She also had light blue eyes, and she had her ears and a tail.

"I can take human form in dream land and in reality," Vi grinned as she ran over to me. Vi looked to be about six years old and she was wearing a purple dress that matched mine and Ginny's.

"You are so cute! I love you as a little kid, but in reality, do you still have a tail and ears?" I smiled as I was stroking her hair.

"No, I just like having the ears and tail in dream land," Vi purred. I awoke in the morning to the sound of Ginny and Hermione whispering.


End file.
